Sobren
The Sobra (Epaniyis sobrea) is a bipedal, ape-like mammal native to three separate moons - Tipic, Dea, Norran - orbiting Planet Cooler 198 (formerly Planet Sobren). However, currently, Sobren only reside on the moon Dea as explained below. They are one of the few species to not be native to an actual planet. Sobren mainly feed on small animals, though they were known to feed on larger beings, including the invading soldiers. They are very loyal beings, and after being absorbed into the Organization, became one of the most prominent races featured amongst the billions of soldiers in Cooler's ranks. History Origins Sobren were observed in the middle galactic cycles, at 130,000 Before Age. They were originally found on the moon Tipic, due to Sobren itself being a gas giant. Within 5000 years, they were space-bound, and settled on the other two hospitable moons. Their numbers swelled to the high hundred millions in the coming years. By the time the Planet Trade Organization charted their solar system, the Sobren were split into three factions, one on each moon, each barely associated with each other. Intergalactic Usage The Sobren were not under any single government when Cooler found them. Unlike many other races, they resisted even after seeing the full might of the Planet Trade Organization. Though their technology was vastly inferior, the Sobren held out for several years, killing thousands of soldiers in the process. This was due to extremely high gravity and hostile conditions of the moons - leading the Sobren to have a significant home field advantage. This caused Cooler to gain interest in them as a species. At first, he had only wished to eradicate them, as their moons were terrible real estate and their populations could grow to be a threat. Upon seeing their strength, he personally set out to end the war. Even with his personal visits, the Sobren thoroughly rejected Cooler. In turn, he destroyed the moon Norran with a single . The remaining two moons, feeling no love lost for their fallen brethren, still resisted. Cooler blew up Tiric next. The final moon, Dea, having witnessed all of this, was given an ultimatum... which it reluctantly obeyed - to become Cooler's slaves and soldiers. The single moon was the only place where Sobra soldiers came from thereafter. They accounted for roughly 1.4% of Cooler's soldiers and 17.9% of kills in the years after, up to and including the Age 767. The most notable Sobra is Banas, the captain on Planet Cooler 92. His power level of close to 1 million was an anomaly amongst his kind. Most Sobren were only foot soldiers, and not high ranking officers. Their numbers have been in steady decline even after the single moon was left alone and the Planet Trade Organization disbanded, and it is unknown if the species can survive long into the future. Habitat On Dea, Sobren live in small towns and cities, usually with several dozen buildings in each. Each family will generally reside in a wooden house built into a single tree. All buildings are connected by walkways, meaning that no Sobren has to even touch the ground if not going out hunting. Hunting parties comprising of both males and females often go out to collect food, and they may range anywhere from 1 mile to 10 miles away from home. Most cities are built into large trees, leaving the forest floor free of buildings. Dea in particular was less advanced than the other two (destroyed) moons, which both featured metropolitan cities. For Dea, there were no large cities, and communities were positioned relatively far from one another. While it is common for Sobren to hunt around their town, it is not common for them to go far beyond that unless banished. Infrequently do towns make contact with each other, and the Planet Trade Organization invasion was a rare example of the species uniting against a threat. Dea can only house a population of about 5,000,000, so there are significantly more Sobren than can live on their last moon. This is not a problem, as most Sobren are actively enlisted as soldiers and never visit their home planet. In fact, less than a million of the species actually lives on Dea. It is likely that after the Planet Trade Organization disbanded, the species spread to new worlds to create new habitats to live in. Physiology Appearance Sobren are yellow bipeds. They are generally tall - being 6 to 7 feet on average. They have flat, tall heads, and four fingers on each hand. They usually have yellow eyes, though blue, green, and violet colors are also possible. Their hair is usually black or brown, and most Sobren grow it out long. While they are ape-like beings, they are not covered in fur over their entire bodies. The back of their shoulder blades have significant indentations. Their arms and legs are longer than normal, as the tips of the fingers generally extend below their kneecaps. Their posture is extensively curved forward. Lifestyle Sobren are usually born one at a time, though twins and higher paired births have been reported. Sobren are raised primarily by their mothers, though their fathers are usually around. Once boys reach the age of 12, they can start going out with their fathers on food-gathering trips (hunting or gathering vegetables/fruits). Girls usually don't start doing this until around 16 years of age. Once Sobren reach sexual maturity, they are expected to find a mate and start a new family. However, the male Sobren are expected to also house their parents and care for them once they do find their mate. It is common for several generations of Sobren to live under the same roof because of this. Once males and females reach sexual maturity, their eye color becomes permanent. As each Sobra is born with black eyes, this change becomes immediate and noticeable. Females with violet eyes are seen as the most desirable, while yellow-eyed males are seen as the most desirable. Behavior Sobren have the mental capacity of the average level. Sobren are known for being exceptionally loyal to whomever they serve and respect - but only if they do respect someone. As it was with the Sobren against Cooler, they did not at first respect him, but once they did (after seeing his power), they were more than ready to serve him. The same happened with Banas to Guva. Sobren are also highly impressionable, and the majority of their personality will come from mimicking those they respect or grew up with. Thus, personality is passed down through generations much like heirlooms are in other species' cultures. Sobren are known to be voracious fighters. They engaged in guerrilla warfare when combating Cooler's legions, and even ate the bodies of the fallen soldiers to inspire fear in their opponents. Additionally, Sobren love taking trophies, and adorn their cities with the corpses of their enemies to not only show off their battle prowess, but to break the will of their opponents, should anyone attempt to sack their homes. Reproduction After becoming sexually mature, Sobren will spend a great deal of time searching for a mate. Once a Sobra has found another whom he or she loves, the two will leave their town and hunt a large beast. Once killing it together, they will skin it and take its pelt back to the male Sobra's parents. The male's parents will then accept the hide (unless it's some puny little piece of trash) and the two Sobren will then become bonded for life. It is common for Sobren to produce many generations of children. Because they usually only produce a single Sobra baby per cycle, and Sobren like to have large families, this takes several years. The usual gestation period of a Sobra fetus is 7 months. Sobren usually do not have recreational sex until they have had enough children. Once that has occurred, they may do so. Sobren males, in particular, have an incredibly high sex drive, and may wish to mate with their wives numerous times per day. Homosexual behavior is almost unheard of in the Sobren population. Less than 1% of males are seen to engage in it, and less than 0.5% of females are. While homosexuals are rare, they still use the same mating rituals as heterosexual couples. Since homosexuality is seen as taboo in most Sobren societies, they often do not present their parents with the pelt of their defeated beast. Diet and feeding Sobren feed primarily on small, herbivorous animals; as well, they eat quite a bit of fruits and vegetables. Often, hunting parties go out, comprised of both males and females, and they gather animals and other food together for their entire town. Most animals are caught from traps. Sobren are not particularly adept hunters, so stalking down animals is not their strong suit. Sobren who live near bodies of water may collect fish by diving into the water and catching them with their bare hands. That said, usually around 80% of all food that a native Sobra eats is fruits, vegetables, and nuts. Only a small percentage is animal. Meat is considered somewhat of a delicacy, and is often saved for special occasions. Longevity and mortality Sobren live for, on average, 105 years. There is no difference between genders, but males have a longer prime, and a shorter old age. Both reach sexual maturity at the age of 19. Sobren do not get hair before their 24th year, so seeing one with hair implies maturity. Sobren can usually live for about 4 days without food, and can last about two weeks without any water. The infant mortality rate for Sobren born on Dea is around 15%. For those born off-planet, in Planet Trade Organization breeding zones, the mortality rate is much lower, at only 4%. 50% of Sobren live to be at least 80 years old; 45% of males and around 57% of females get to this age. Most Sobren deaths, regardless of the age, are due to encounters with dangerous predators while out hunting. Sobra soldiers have an average mortality rate in the field of battle at 60%. Technology Sobra technology is average. They have space-faring ships of minimal power; in fact, their ships can barely travel between the moons. Other technology varies between moons. The earliest settled, Tiric, held multiple electronic-based cities of pristine class. Norran was a black-market hub, which featured only occasional development of cutting-edge technology. However, it did possess the best and largest amount of energy based weapons - usually, they were low power (compared to the PTO), but lethal enough to kill. Dea was in the middle, and was more of a suburban moon. With the destruction of both Tiric and Norran, much technology was either lost or significantly lessened. After the implementation of the Planet Trade Organization, which set up its own outpost on their last moon, most of the species' technology was replaced with Cooler's standard issue equipment. Still, the standard Sobra tree houses, made of wood and stone, are prevalent throughout the moon. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species